


distractions

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Awkward Boners, F/M, First Kiss, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, They both think it is, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi had thought he was over this stupid problem. His desires were a nuisance when he was a teen, and he found himself often growing aroused at the worst times. Yet he had been free from this plague for years. That is, until his long lost sister returned to Hoshido, and he suddenly found that nuisance returning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



The battle was fierce, absolutely heated. It was all the army could do to hold the line against the powerful Nohrian onslaught that faced them. Takumi found that there was no shortage of targets for his Fujin Yumi, and fired shot after shot into the enemy ranks, doing as much damage as he could. Though he knew his focus should lie entirely on the battle at hand, he could not help himself from stealing the occasional glance at Corrin.

The princess was his sister, yet he often found himself gazing upon her in ways he would never look at Hinoka or Sakura. More than once, his perverse fascination with her had caused him to make some excuse, and seek the solace of his bedroom. Had he not, he feared Corrin would see his arousal as it strained to escape the confines of his pants. Something about her drove him absolutely crazy, and he had no idea what he could do to fix it. He knew that he simply could not afford such a distraction now, but as he fell into the rhythm of battle, he couldn't help but dwell on the recurring situation.

Though he was loathe to admit it, he had been in a similar situation before. When he was a teen, the plethora of attractive women who were always at court played havoc with his raging hormones. If one of them smiled at him, laughed at a joke he made, or sometimes even talked to him, Takumi would find himself growing hard, and would suddenly become desperate to hide it. It was easiest if they were seated, as the teen could simply reach for a cushion, place it in his lap, and none would be the wiser. What was most difficult, was if he happened to be standing at the time. Then, the prince would have to shift his weight, rocking his hips back slightly, disguising the erection as best as he could. The pose was far from comfortable, but he found that unless someone was looking for his arousal, there was no way they'd see it.

Suddenly, he heard a shriek, coming from Corrin's direction. Takumi was snapped out of his memories, and had Fujin Yumi lined up on Corrin's attacker within a matter of seconds. He let fly, and felt a swell of pride as his arrow found home in the opponent's chest, causing them to fall back with a grunt. Corrin turned toward him, and grinned once she saw the identity of her savior.

"Takumi!" she cried out, rushing toward him. She threw her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. She was so very close, so very warm, and still so beautiful. And he had saved her! Just seconds ago she had been in terrible danger, but thanks to him, she was safe. Takumi felt himself growing hard, both knowing she was staring right at him, and knowing he had saved her. "You saved my life, little brother, I can't believe it! That was such a close one, bu-"

He snapped, and interrupted her, "I know you're excited, but we can't do this here." he said, trying to shift his weight to disguise his erection. "We're still in the middle of a battle, we have to wait until we can escape cleanly." Honestly, Takumi wanted nothing more than to slip off and take care of this before it became a bigger problem. His largest concern was that he hadn't experienced this problem in years, and had forgotten most of the tricks he had picked up when he was younger. He slipped out of her embrace quickly, hoping she hadn't felt anything. As if on queue, Norhian forces rushed down to meet them. Between Corrin's Yato and Takumi's Fujin Yumi, they made short work of them, but fighting in this state was so very hard on Takumi. He felt like Corrin would glance over any second now, and he could not do anything to cover or disguise the bulge of his erection.

Despite his best efforts to think of anything else, Corrin dominated his mind. After all, she was right beside him, fighting side by side, and had called him her hero. He wanted her so very badly, and felt like he was that horny teen once more. The tides of the battle shifted, and before long it was obvious the victory belonged to them. But Takumi still struggled for victory over his own body, trying desperately to distract himself from the erection that had not faded at all. He could find no excuse to abandon Corrin, but each time he noticed her glance toward him, smiling in thanks or encouragement, he had to turn away slightly. He just couldn't bear for her to notice his situation, what would she think? If she knew her little brother was hard, when she was the only one nearby? He couldn't bear the thought. Slowly, the last of the enemies fell, and Takumi realized he was in no better state than he had been since saving his sister. 

He turned, hoping he could leave Corrin behind and reach their camp before she caught him, but then he felt arms snaking around him from behind. "Come on, hero, where do you think you're going?" his sister teased. 

"I...uh...just wanted to head back. The battle tired me out." he said, not daring to turn.

"But, were it not for you, I'd likely be dead. All a princess asks is to look upon her hero's face, so she might properly thank him..." Corrin teased, not really sure what emboldened her tongue so. She had wanted to get closer to Takumi, and had rejoiced when he finally trusted her. But even still, the young prince had remained somewhat distant, and she wanted to do whatever she could to get to know him better.

"I'd...uh...rather not, if it's all the same to you." Takumi said, panic beginning to settle in. He was so hard, and Corrin was so close, all that was keeping his erection hidden was the fact that she was behind him. But if he turned, she would surely see it. Yet if he left suddenly, after she had asked him for such a simple favor, how would that look? He was at such a quandry, but before he could make a decision, Corrin spun him around herself. 

"Awh, come on, hero. See? I'm not so bad." she said. "It's not like I'm going to bite or anything...you're my hero, after all." Takumi found himself pleading silently, begging that Corrin wouldn't look down, that she wouldn't see the root of all of his shame. And she didn't. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him once more, pulling him into a tight embrace. He returned her hug, but did his best to keep his lower body away from her, though the sudden contact did nothing to diminish the problem. Then, she pressed herself up against him. He heard the slightest gasp, and his cock twitched in anticipation, eliciting another gasp, one that could almost be mistaken for a moan.

"T-Takumi?" she asked, not believing what she had felt.

"I've uh...I've gotta go!" the archer said, turning to leave. 

"Takumi, wait, it's okay, just come back and hear me out!" Corrin called to his back, but he was so flustered, and so embarrassed, her words fell on deaf ears. He was so damn worthless, wanting his sister so badly, and the worst part was he couldn't even keep his shameful desire hidden. He just wanted to hole up in his quarters, to ignore everything, and forget this whole day. He remembered a letter his mother had given him, telling him to read it if he ever worried about the woman he loved. Ha! Too bad it didn't mention lusts that should never exist. Still, perhaps something in his mother's words would help him. He promised himself he would read it upon his return, and sped up, hoping to keep well ahead of the sister he doubted he could ever bear to face again.


	2. Chapter 2

Takumi shut the door to his quarters, and leaned against it, breathing a sigh of relief. He had managed to return to his room without any further difficulties. Now he just needed to read that letter, and hope that something in there could help him with this. It was ridiculous, that he would be facing this problem again, after he had thought he was over it. And worst of all, his sister seemed to be the only one causing such lusts in him. Of all the women in the army, why did it have to be the one he could never have? He knew he shouldn't want her, he should never become aroused looking at her beautiful face, at the swell of her breasts, at the slender legs that supported her...and suddenly, he felt himself growing hard once more.

He groaned in frustration. Even thinking of her, and how badly he needed to put a stop this, he couldn't help but dwell on how much he didn't want to. All awkwardness of their previous encounter aside, there was something more than blood between them. He couldn't speak for Corrin, but from the way she looked at him, the way she hugged him, he couldn't help but wonder if there was some romantic side to her feelings as well. He shook his head, trying to push away such thoughts. It could never be, and he needed to get that through his thick head. He pushed himself off of his door, and crossed to his desk.

It only took a moment of rummaging for him to find the letter from Mikoto, given to him just days before the tragedy that set this war in motion. Hands shaking, he tore open the seal, taking the letter out for the first time. He scanned the letter quickly at first, desperate for any sort of advice or answer that might help him. The words swam before his eyes, and he found focusing was incredibly difficult with how aroused his guilty thoughts of Corrin had gotten him. But as he reached the end of the letter, he couldn't believe his eyes. Mikoto explained the circumstances of Corrin's birth, and how King Sumeragi had taken both Mikoto and an infant Corrin in, had loved them both dearly, but that Corrin was not related to Takumi by blood. Takumi trembled for a moment, unable to process the words. He read the letter again, and again. Corrin was not related to him by blood. Corrin was not...was not his sister. 

Takumi had known it was unlikely the letter would help him, but this? This was practically a death sentence. The feelings he had felt for Corrin, entirely taboo just moments ago, were now perfectly justified. But were they really? He had felt that way thinking she was his sister, and knowing that she wasn't didn't change that. There was also the issue of the rest of his family, and the entire country of Hoshido. They all knew he and Corrin as brother and sister, and Mikoto hadn't given every one of them a letter neatly explaining away the issue. Even if he tried to act on his lust for Corrin, and assumed there was more than physical desire there, wouldn't it be awfully convenient that Mikoto had happened to give him this letter?

Either way, the news had only worsened his problem. The erection that had him feeling so guilty was suddenly natural. After all, Corrin had been taken when he was still so very young, the two of them had hardly known each other as brother and sister, the beautiful woman who returned to Hoshido might as well have been someone Takumi had never met before. Still, he found it very difficult to decide if he should act on his feelings, or not. But that decision would have to be delayed. Corrin was not here, she was likely still making her way back to the castle, making her own decision about what she had felt and what she should do about it. But Takumi was here, he was alone, and he wanted her so damn badly.

When he faced this problem as a teen, there was only one thing that could sate him. He would always try and make his excuses, rush off to his room, and pleasure himself. It was embarrassing, yes, but if he didn't do something to relieve the tension, the desperate need he felt would only get worse, and he would find it harder and harder to keep himself from growing aroused. And now that he knew they were not related, the only thing that had held him back was gone. He placed his hand on his erection, feeling the bulge of it through his clothes, and moaned softly at the contact. He had practically been aching for Corrin, he wanted her more than anything. He worked his cock out of his pants, finding the process impossibly slow. He needed to touch himself, he needed relief, and he needed it now. If he was ever going to face his...commander? friend? former sister? what the hell should he even call her now...he had to do this. He had to quell his lusts, at least long enough that they could speak without it being a constant distraction.

Once he had his cock free, he wrapped his hand around it, and gasped as he began stroking himself. He let his mind wander to thoughts of Corrin, allowing himself to truly dwell on thoughts he had always cut short before. He thought once more about her beautiful face, and how much he wanted to kiss her, to stroke her cheek gently, to see her smiling up at him. He thought of her hair, always so fragrant and elegant, and of her body, so stunningly attractive. He felt himself growing close, and thought of their hug, how tightly she had held him, the slight gasp as she felt how hard he was, and he knew the thought could easily push him over the edge. He tried to hold on for just a while longer, loving the feeling of ecstasy as he bordered on his climax. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door.

"Takumi?" Corrin called out, "I wanted to speak to you, if you have some time..." she said, and Takumi couldn't help thinking even her voice was beautiful, the thought making it that much harder. Though he wanted nothing more than to continue, he knew he had to stop. He released his cock, still throbbing from how very close he had gotten, and wondered how he could ever hide his erection. Then, he had an idea. He managed to stuff his cock back into his pants, and as expected, the erection he felt would be impossible to hide. But he sat on his bed, grabbed a pillow, and held it on his lap, covering it perfectly.

"Come in!" he called, once he was prepared. He hoped his voice didn't sound shaky or nervous, and that Corrin couldn't tell what he had been doing. His door swung open, and there she was. As beautiful as ever, Corrin walked into his room, and he couldn't help but notice she was blushing slightly.

"Uh...hello," she said, "I just...I wanted to come talk to you about earlier." Corrin couldn't believe how hard it was to get these words out! She had thought of what she would say her entire journey back to the castle, and continued pondering it as she went about her duties upon returning from the battle. Yet, still, her thoughts and feelings eluded her. She sat next to Takumi on his bed, awaiting his response.

"Oh, yeah, that," Takumi said, and felt his own face begin to flush. "Look, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Could we just forget it ever happened, and call it done?" he asked. He wanted to explain things to Corrin, yes, but he thought it would be better to get their awkward encounter from earlier out of the way first. He also did not want the woman who thought herself his sister to linger, to touch him, to discover he was hard once more, and that it was all because of her. 

"Well, I supposed we could do that," she said, then paused. Her blush seemed to deepen, and she could not meet his eyes as she continued. "But...I don't want to do that! I...oh, Gods, I...I want to be with you." she said, stumbling over her words. There, she had said it, and now Takumi could tell her how wrong that was, he could tell her they couldn't be together, and by being rejected she could move on, she could forget this stupid fantasy, and she could forget the dull, aching heat she had felt ever since their awkward embrace.

He would have explained the situation, he would have told Corrin there was nothing wrong with her feelings. But he was so damn hard, and had been so damn close, and he wanted her. Gods, did he want her. Without a word, he took hold of her chin, and lifted her face to his gently. All he could think of was how much he shouldn't do this, how much he needed to explain things to her before he took advantage of her obviously confused feelings, but then his lips were on hers, and they were kissing. Neither of them had a clue what they were doing, but there was lust, and there was passion, and before long they were running their hands through each other's hair, and moaning into each other's mouths. Corrin reached under the pillow that still lay on Takumi's lap, and gasped when her hand brushed against his erection. She took hold of it, and broke their kiss.

"How long were you hiding this, little brother?" she asked, teasing him as she stroked up and down his length slowly. Suddenly, she stopped, and looked away. "Oh, Gods, I'm sorry, I can't believe I...I shouldn't..."

"Don't worry," Takumi said, desperately trying to hide how close that had gotten him. "I'll explain later, but...just, believe me, we're not related by blood. It'll be difficult explaining it to everyone, but there's nothing wrong with...with this."

"Really!?" she asked, a huge grin spreading across her face. "So...we can...be together? And it's okay?"

"Yes. And...I am so damn glad. I wanted you so badly..." Takumi admitted, and Corrin began stroking him once more, glad in knowing that they could be together. She pressed her lips against his, and their second kiss was even better than their first. The same passion remained, but they had each learned from their previous experience. Takumi moaned into the kiss, and knew that if he didn't do something quickly, he would be spent long before he and Corrin did much of anything. Though he had no idea what he was doing, he placed his hands on her shoulders, and pushed her down onto his bed, as gently as possible. He climbed on top of her, admiring her as she smiled up at him, just like he had imagined. He slipped one hand between her legs, and felt how very hot and wet she had gotten from their kiss, and from touching him. The contact made her whimper, and she was unable to hide her desperate need of him for a moment longer. 

Takumi worked to remove her pants, exposing her wet entrance, and Corrin gasped, her blush deepening. "I...I can't believe we're doing this..." she said, and moaned as Takumi began touching her bare skin, rubbing his finger up and down the length of her sex. She felt herself growing so very warm, and as he slipped a finger inside of her, it only grew worse. "P-please. I...I'm ready, I need you...brother," she begged, between gasps and moans of pleasure. Takumi had hoped to continue touching and fingering her for just a little bit longer, to allow himself to calm down a bit, but with the sounds she was making, and the way she begged for him, his plan was not working out. He stopped touching her, and worked his cock out of his pants once more. Corrin's eyes locked onto it, and she whimpered slightly. It just seemed so big, so much bigger than his finger, and that had felt so tight all on its own. 

But she wanted this. The very thought of him fucking her made her feel that much hotter, that much more aroused. He lined the tip of his cock against her entrance, and gently pressed it against her. She clenched the bedsheets, clinging to them desperately. He moved the tip up and down her length, loving every gasp, every moan it brought out of her. She continued looking up at him, with so much desire, so much love, her lips parted ever so slightly by each sound she made. 

"Ready?" he asked, looking deep into her enchanting red eyes. She nodded, and looked away, unable to meet his gaze for long. He pushed himself in, and gasped at how very tight she was, and how incredible it felt. He went slowly, gently, savoring every second of the act. The look on her face was incredible, as she felt him filling her up, so very hot and large inside of her. Once he had pushed himself all the way in, he waited, giving her a chance to get used to the feeling.

"More," she begged, once she felt prepared. "Please...f-fuck me..." and Takumi needed no more encouragement. He began thrusting in and out of her, slowly at first, but picking up speed. Her moans were driving him wild as he fucked her, and he had already been so close to begin with. Desperately, he tried to fight off his climax, but it was a hopeless battle. Corrin was loving every second of their union, even as Takumi tensed up inside her, and she heard him moan, then curse to himself quietly. "Is..something..wrong?" she tried to ask, working it out between moans of pleasure, but then she felt his cock throb within her, and she knew what was happening. His hot seed shot out, deep inside of her, and she could feel its heat filling her. She could feel him coming inside of her, and it the sudden heat and shock of it were enough to push her over her own edge. Suddenly, she felt herself tremble, and the muscles of her cunt squeezed against Takumi's cock. The pleasure was unlike anything either of them had felt before. Finally, it stopped, and they both relaxed completely, Takumi collapsing on top of her.

"Oh...oh Gods, I'm sorry, Corrin, I'm so sorry, I couldn't hold on anymore, and I couldn't pull out, and damn it I'm so..." he began, and the words just kept pouring out him. Corrin simply pushed her lips to his, silencing him with a kiss. After a moment, she broke the kiss and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry, Takumi. It was amazing. Besides, it was our first time...we've got plenty left to learn, and there's no one I'd rather learn it with." Corrin said, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Explaining all of this to their family, and their subjects, would be difficult, but Takumi and Corrin were sure they could manage. 

"I...think I love you, Corrin." Takumi said.

"That's good, Takumi. Because I know I love you..." she replied, and Takumi knew that no matter what, they would get through this. They would be together, regardless of what it took.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I captured what you wanted fairly well!


End file.
